


Choose Me Instead

by xxkamenrider69xx



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Bad Flirting, Best Friends, Breasts, Daydreaming, Explicit Consent, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mitsuru/Akihiko, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry Not Sorry Chidori, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxkamenrider69xx/pseuds/xxkamenrider69xx
Summary: His real choice was next to him the whole time...yet he chased after false love.
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Iori Junpei, Iori Junpei/Female Persona 3 Protagonist
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Mina-tan!” 

“What?” Minako grumbled as she awoke from her mid-class nap. 

“I don't know the answer. Sneak me it real quick,” Junpei whispered loudly as he nullified the whole point of him whispering. Some of his classmates in front of him glanced in disappointment.

“Eh, Iori-kun, you do realize that we can tell you’re trying to get the answer from someone else, yes?” Mr. Edogawa commented.

“Uh, yea...haha. Oops?” Junpei shrugged with an embarrassed smile on his face. 

“You dork…” Minako teased him with a smug expression, as she lightly flicked his forehead. 

Junpei lightly chuckled back, as he felt a blush form on his face.

He should have been used to them messing around with each other. After all, they had been almost inseparable best friends after Minako was scouted for her potential and joined S.E.E.S. Even though Junpei didn’t exactly impress her at first, it didn’t take long for the two to realize how much they clicked with each other. Their strong friendship started soon after. Minako did like the rest of S.E.E.S, of course, but it was different with Junpei.

They did almost everything together. Some days it looked like they lived at the arcade. Some other days, they would camp out in the manga store so long that the cashier would make them buy something or leave. Even in Tartarus, they always fought together, their co-ops always taking down even the strongest Shadow bosses. 

Minako felt a subconscious peace whenever she was with Junpei. She could pour out all her emotions at him without a filter, and he would still support her no matter what. Junpei felt the same way, especially with his various frustrations about school and fighting Shadows. He’s surprised that Minako didn’t ditch him early on when he was vocal about wanting to be the leader instead. And for that, he was deeply grateful. 

The bell rang just in time to save Junpei from even more public embarrassment, as he shot out of his seat and stretched. 

“Whew! Thank god that’s over…”

“Wow. You really embarrassed yourself back there, Stupei,” Yukari sneered at him with her arms crossed.

“Hey, not everyone can have as much as you do in your pretty little head,” Junpei said to her as his hand awkwardly reached for his neck.

Minako looked at Junpei with a slight look of dread.

Junpei was flirting again.

She knew that hitting on girls was one of Junpei’s “specialities”. Hell, he even did it to her when they first met.

But after a while, she slowly came to hate his flirting with other girls.

_Maybe it’s getting annoying to hear all the time. Maybe I just hate how awful he is at it. Maybe I hate how it...distracts from the mission of the team_ , she would think to herself in frustration.

But after a while, she knew that it wasn’t a coincidence that romantic thoughts about her and Junpei would pop up in her brain at the same time. Stuff that no one who’s just friends would do.

She knew at that point she liked him. A lot. 

It wasn’t her fault Junpei was so charming and cute.

It frustrated Minako even more that, recently, she could tell that the flirting wasn't even real anymore. It would come off so painfully forced and weak every time that she knew Junpei didn’t even want to flirt anymore.

She couldn’t understand for the life of her why. 

_‘Hey, not everyone can have as much as you do in your pretty little head’. That wording was so excruciating. What’s wrong with you…_

“Yea, sure. I’m just gonna go now…” Yukari replied as she walked away from them.

Junpei looked out a nearby window to try to relieve the awkwardness.

“Better luck next time, heh, Mina-tan?” Junpei nervously told Minako.

Minako was too lost in negative thought to notice him trying to talk to her. She wore an angry look on her face. 

“What’s wrong, Minako?”

“Nothing, I’m fine,” she replied in a disappointed voice.

He looked away from her, a frown forming on his face. 

It’s not like he wanted to do this anyway. 

The flirting was real, at first. Back then, he would even joke with Minako about who he thought were the hottest girls in class. But one day, his internal answer to that question ended up being her. He denied it at first, thinking it was his brain playing tricks on him, getting him to try to do shit like hold her hand. 

Soon, it was apparent this was more than a trick. He was terrified that Minako would find out about all of it. Finding out that he had a wet dream about her. Finding out that just today in math, he was daydreaming about what her wedding gown would look like.

So he forced himself to flirt anyway. To attempt to distract himself. To show Minako that he is totally the same Junpei as always. To show that he would never actually flirt with her, because they’re best friends, after all.

“Alright. Well...what do you wanna do today? At least before we need to go to Tartaurus,” Junpei said to break the tension.

“I have no clue. Uhhhhhhh...We’ll figure it out at the dorm?” 

“Whoever gets there first gets dibs on what to do!” Minako yelled as she playfully pushed Junpei and ran out the door of Gekkoukan.

To her dismay, Junpei quickly flew past her on his skateboard that he snuck into his bookbag, sticking out his tongue.

“What a cheater."


	2. Chapter 2

Minako finally arrived at Iwatodai, out of breath from running to keep up. She opened the doors to find him reading in the longue.

“You know that was cheap,” she panted.

“Didn’t say anything about it. You know what they say, the smartest get ahead.”

“Yeah, right…”

Looking around the longue, she noticed that the dorm was abnormally quiet. Usually everyone was around the couches or tables.

“Uh, you know where everyone is?” Minako asked.

“No idea...I know some people went out to karaoke tonight I guess? Beats me. I bet Akihiko and Mitsuru are going on some sort of secret date again!” Junpei teased. 

“‘Oh Akihiko, our love is so forbidden! You know S.E.E.S members can’t date!’” He mocked with his attempt at imitating Mitsuru’s voice.

“Yea, yea, we get it, we have a 5-star comedian over here,” Minako replied, as her attention slightly spiked when he mentioned S.E.E.S members dating. 

"So, what do you actually wanna do now that you’ve won?"

Junpei stood as he scratched his head. 

"Uh, I actually didn't think about that part."

"Jeez. Well, how about we just see what's in town tonight?" Minako said.

"Sounds good to me! I'm sick of being in this lame dorm all the time," Junpei yelled back, slinging his winter coat on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two walked around Paulownia Mall aimlessly, looking for something to do. They hadn't left each other's side all day. 

Minako looked into Junpei's eyes as they both made eye contact. It was taking all of her might to not wrap herself around his arm, snuggling into Junpei's warm coat. 

After an awkward few seconds of silence, they both looked around to find something, anything to do. Minako eyed upon the snack bar nearby. 

"Yo, J-man, I'm starving."

"You read my mind…let's go pick something up," Junpei replied. 

They got into line, groaning at how long it was going to take just to get some food. During the wait, meanwhile, Minako zoned out into space as she thought of her usual Junpei confession daydream. His recent actions had made her even more scared to consider bringing those dreams to life. 

_I should just let it happen. He's not forced to like me anyway. I'm just simply not the type of girl for him._

Junpei, meanwhile, was glad that Minako was daydreaming, so she wouldn't notice him looking at her cute face and auburn hair. Even though her personality is what he appreciated about her the most, he also certainly loved how she looked. It was different from his usual, shallow attempts to snatch a quick girlfriend. It felt more like a sappy schoolboy crush.

And he didn't want to lose the only thing he had with her. 

His nerves grew the more he thought about it. 

So he decided to hide it again. 

He noticed some girls standing behind him as he tried his usual pick-up lines, to no avail. His guilt had become so heavy on his mind that he could barely muster them out. 

"What do you want me to get?" Minako asked as she turned around to Junpei.

He froze as he turned around to face her. The girls behind him silently gossiped. 

"This awkward guy had a girlfriend all along…"

"Ugh… Let's just go somewhere else…"

Junpei was now fully facing Minako. 

"Mina-tan… I… I, uh, got--"

"You know, why do you keep doing this all for show? What are you trying to prove to me?" Minako said in a strained voice, as she stared at the ground with balled fists. 

"I, I don't know, it's just…"

His excuse was cut short as she sprinted out of the line, tears streaming down her face.

"Minako, wait!" 

Junpei ran after her, even though she was much farther ahead of him. He assumed that she'd gone back to the dorm as he raced there.

"Minako… I love you…"


	3. Chapter 3

He opened the door, but Minako was nowhere in sight. No one else had returned. An unsettling silence filled the air.

Junpei tried the next place he knew she went when she was upset. He walked up to the third floor and knocked on her door.

“Mina-tan?”

She didn’t respond at first, as his knock went unanswered.

_Shit...I’ve really done it now._

A few seconds later, the door creaked open as Minako stood embarrassed. 

“Uh, I wanna explain myself,” she quietly uttered, letting Junpei into her room.

“Sure. Me too,” he replied back.

He took a seat in Minako’s desk chair, hanging up his winter coat and school coat, as she sat on her bed.

“I shouldn’t be holding you back from what you want to do. If you want to talk to other girls, I should let you. I need to stop acting like I’m your girlfriend--”

Her hands suddenly covered her tear-covered face as a sob escaped her lips. Junpei hurriedly got up from the chair and went to Minako’s side, gently hugging her as he laid his head against hers.

“Minako...”

She tried to salvage some semblance of words, but it was only blocked out by cries.

“You don’t have to say anything, it’s OK.”

She relaxed her shoulders, and leaned into his hug. She looks up at him, as he brushes away her tears. 

“I mean, if it makes you feel better, all the flirting was fake anyway. I really hated doing it,”

“Then why did you do it?” 

Junpei’s face grew a deep shade of red. He knew that there was no use trying to hide it anymore.

“Uh, because, I wanted to keep up a bluff, because I didn’t want you to know that I’m in love with you.”

Minako would usually be so shocked that she’d faint, but to her surprise, she took it pretty well. Maybe it was the fact that Junpei was holding her right now and he didn’t even realize it.

“I think I could figure that out by you on me right now, Captain Obvious,” she said with a smile, wiping the leftover tears from her eyes. She’d never seen him so flustered before, his usual cocky attitude vanishing.

He promptly took his arms away from her as he stuttered.

“I was just making sure you were OK, that’s all…”

“Don’t worry. I’m good now.”

Her peaceful mood didn’t last long when she realized that it was her turn to tell the truth.

“Well, you can probably tell why I was upset that you were flirting then,” she shyly stated.

“Yeah, because you have a big crush on me,” Junpei interjected, poking fun at her.

“You’re not any better, you big goober,” she laughed.

The tension in the air suddenly vanished. The two could breathe easy knowing that their feelings were actually mutual. It almost felt like a scene out of a shoujo anime.

“Well. No use beating around the bush. Do you...wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend? We’ll still be just like best friends and stuff, we’ll just do couple things too like...kiss and stuff...” Minako asked.

“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to! I do know S.E.E.S members aren’t supposed to date, especially when I’m the leader and all. I don’t even wanna imagine how Mitsuru would react. But I mean, she’s the one secretly dating Akihiko so she’s one to talk. If Ikutuski found out about all--”

Her nervous ramble was stopped by Junpei’s finger shushing her.

“You know I’m never one to follow rules,” he replied in a coy manner. “Of course I’m yours.”

A blush flashed across her cheeks.

“Well, it’s official then.”

Junpei’s hand traveled from her mouth to cup her cheeks, as she looked up into his warm inviting eyes. Their lips slowly drew a path to each other, and came together. Words can’t describe how long each of them wanted to be this close with the other. His hands closed through her loose strands of hair. 

Minako revelled in the kiss, as she felt her chin brush up against Junpei’s goatee. He was surprisingly more soft with kissing than she could have ever imagined. 

It was short but sweet, as they slowly pulled away. 

“Can you believe that was my first kiss in a while?” Minako said, her finger slightly twirling her hair.

“You did fine either way,” Junpei reassured her.

“And it won’t be our last either.”

With that, the two went in for another kiss, this one being considerably deeper and more passionate. Minako took off Junpei’s hat, as she accidentally bumped into it during the first kiss. Her hands slowly came down to his hips. Clutching and feeling the safety that he brought to her. Their breaths in unison began to get more heavy. They both looked at each other. Both knowing what was going to be shared in the coming moments.

“Junpei…”

After a short pause, Minako laid on top of Junpei and resumed with another kiss. Their tongues were now visibly mingling as they French-kissed. The two had both finally started to let their hidden passion come out. Minako’s hands trailed to the buttons on his blue shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it off from under him. Junpei followed suit, as he quickly unfastened and took off her school shirt as well. He slowly moved his hands across her back. A small moan muffled by the ongoing kiss came from her lips. He reached for the back of her bra strap as he broke the kiss.

“Minako...are you OK with going this far?” he panted.

“Yes...please.”

Junpei felt instantly relieved that Minako didn’t see him as too perverted. He unclipped the back of her bra and tossed it off to the side, revealing her breasts. 

The two took a break from the kiss to simply look at each other’s bodies. Minako looked at his lean torso, his chest now slightly rising with every breath. His arms looked somewhat stronger than she expected. Junpei only got a glance of Minako’s torso before she quickly hid it with her arms. A look of self-consciousness settled on her face.

“They probably look nothing like any pornstar’s or ‘hot girl’s’. They look kind of weird and flat and stuff and--”

“Mina-tan, you don’t have to look like anyone else. I want you for you.”

Junpei’s reassurance prompted her to quietly put her arms down from her chest. He placed his hands on her waist, his long fingers moving more and more near her breasts. His hands, rough from years of baseball and from sword fighting in Tartarus, sent jolts of electricity on her skin. Shortly after, he lightly grabbed Minako’s breasts. A grunt escaped from his mouth.

Minako didn’t realize how attractive she found Junpei when he was hot and bothered until now.

Junpei gently massaged her chest, as Minako’s breath grew heavier and heavier. He played with her nipple, prompting a sharp, even louder moan from her as Junpei increased the pace.

“You like that, babe?”

“Yes,” Minako gasped in a breath-filled moan.

Part of her couldn’t believe that actually came out of her mouth.

He continued to feel her, as they both grew increasingly passionate. Minako felt herself sitting near a hard bump coming from Junpei’s pants. The friction of it rubbing up underneath Minako’s skirt created a feeling of pure ecstasy, as she subconsciously started to buck her hips against it. It wasn’t subconscious for very long though, as Minako became very flustered when she realized what she did.

“Ah! Um, I…I’m sorry it just kind of happened and…”

“Don’t worry, Minako. It’s completely fine,” Junpei told her in a comforting voice, as he sat up to face her, his hands still lightly holding onto her boobs. He could tell Minako was probably more nervous than he was.

And he wanted to relieve that.

“Can...I see it?” Minako shyly asked.

“Yeah.”

She undid Junpei’s belt, as her hands navigated to his hips. She decided to waste no time, as she grabbed both his pants and briefs and pulled them down past his knees to reveal his erect penis and ballsack.

Mianko could feel her sex getting wet.

His dick was nothing out of the ordinary, being average length but a bit girthy. A moderately thick mass of pubic hair traveled from above his penis down to his balls, spreading slightly in the inside of his upper thighs. There was already precum beading at the tip from when she grinded against it.

MInako was so turned on that she was at a loss for words, as a small hand reached out to timidly grasp his length.

A sudden moan came from Junpei.

“Ah! Minako, fuck…”

Her hand continued to softly move up and down his shaft, briefly moving it down to his balls to gently touch them. Junpei’s breathing was hard and increasing in pace, interrupted by slight moans. The hand went back up to his length, before focusing on playing with the tip. Junpei quickly, but loudly, groaned as he bucked his hips into Minako’s hand for friction.

“Nn! Junpei! Aah!”

The feeling of him thrusting into her hand sent a wave of sexual pleasure throughout Minako’s body, her area becoming more and more wet. This prompted her to take off her own skirt, leaving only her underwear on her body as she sat on his lap.

She continued to increase her pace, mixing with Junpei’s thrusting to send Junpei into a state of pure sexual bliss. As he noticed Minako’s missing skirt, he shoved his hands down her underwear to grope her ass. His strong, warm hands held on almost for dear life as she bucked her ass against his hands.

“Junpei, touch me!” she yelled breathlessly.

Eventually, Junpei’s pleasure built up to a peak.

“M-Minako, I’m gonna cum! Aah, I...I--”

His body jerked forward as he climaxed, a rope of cum shooting out onto Minako’s chest and face. He breathed heavily to recover as he looked at Minako.

Minako was also breathing heavily, as she was headed towards a climax herself. She didn’t seem to mind that Junpei’s cum was all over her until she came down from her high.

The two both awkwardly looked at each other. They still didn’t have this whole sex thing completely down yet.

“Heh, sorry, Mina-tan.”

“You’re fine. I mean, I can just clean it up myself…” she replied.

Seeing as it was the easiest option, she licked the cum off of herself by taking it off with her hands.

She would never tell, but she thought it tasted amazing.

Even though Junpei came down from his climax, he was more turned on than ever. He wanted all of Minako. He needed all of Minako.

And she needed all of him as well.

The two laid back on top of each other, going into a hot, deep kiss. Like her skirt, Minako’s underwear wouldn’t stay on for long as Junpei grabbed the sides of it. There was still a part of her scared that he’d be disappointed with what he saw, but her trust for Junpei suppressed her nerves. He finally pulled them off as her vagina sat near Junpei’s ballsack. 

Junpei reached his pointer and middle fingers down towards her area. He lightly trailed up the middle of it, feeling how wet she was.

“Mmm, Junpei…” she whined as she held tight onto Junpei’s shoulders, her head laying on his pecs.

He stuck his fingers inside of it briefly, his erection now twitching. Not able to stand it much longer, he slightly scooched up Minako until her hole lay resting on the tip of his dick. But when they both felt it, it was as if a bolt of lightning shot through their minds.

“Wait!” they both managed to gasp out in unison.

“I-I don’t have a condom on me...I didn’t think I’d have sex with you tonight,” Junpei managed to barely say through his deep libido.

“Yeah...I’m not on birth control either…” Minako panted.

The two were nervously trying to come up with a solution as their private parts still lay on each other. 

Until Junpei remembered something he’d read in a porno mag before.

“I know what to do. Don’t worry, babe,” he said.

Instead of penetrating her vagina, Junpei positioned her and himself to go into sumata. His dick went in between her labia, touching her clit. A loud moan came out of Junpei as he slowly moved it into position, as Minako moaned even louder.

Once he found a comfortable position, Junpei started thrusting into Minako’s labia. His penis rubbed up against her clit, making her almost scream every time he gyrated into her. Junpei wasn’t much quieter, his precum and Minako’s wet making it easy to slide into. He was able to make the pace faster and harder due to his stamina, as Minako also bucked her hips for more friction. 

Junpei held onto Minako, his strength pushing the two closer together. It was times like these that Minako enjoyed the size difference they had. Her hands still held tight onto his shoulders as her arms lay on his torso.

The two were so worked up from foreplay that it didn’t take as long to start climaxing. Minako felt a tension form in her stomach as her mind almost went blank.

“Junpei, I feel something, I...I think I’m gonna c...um!”

Minako’s body jerked forward as she felt a rush of ecstasy flow through her, the tension rapidly fading. Junpei wasn’t far behind once he saw her peak, as he climaxed while yelling her name.

The two simply gazed in each other’s eyes, recovering from their highs. Minako always knew that she found Junpei to be handsome, but she also felt that nothing was going to look more handsome than his face and body at that moment. Junpei could have said the same thing about Minako.

“Junpei...I love you.”

“I love you too, Minako.”

They took a break from their strong lust to give a romantic, soft kiss. 

After they cleaned up and took a shower, they went back into her bed to sleep. Minako laid her head near Junpei’s neck as her arm reached across his chest. Junpei rested his head against Minako’s as he lightly held onto her body, sleeping on his back. The two simply confided in the silence of the dorm until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes slowly opened, the light from Minako’s window shining in his eyes. It took his mind a couple seconds to adjust to the fact that he was sleeping naked in her bed instead of his own, her head resting on his shoulder. When he realized why he was there, his face grew hotter than the sun. It wasn’t that he was unhappy about it, but it was definitely going to take at least a day to get used to. He glanced at the calendar and the clock next to her bed. It was 9:00am on a Tuesday morning, an hour past the start time for school.

“Mina-tan…”

“Mmm...Junpei...stop snoring,” Minako groggily mumbled as she lazily put her hand on his face.

He ruffled her messy hair as he lightly kissed it.

“Mina-tan, we gotta wake up for school.”

“Oh yeah, we do…” she said as he lifted herself up from his shoulder. Once her eyes met with Junpei’s, her face turned as red as a tomato as she whipped it away from his sight.

“You’re in my bed.”

“I sure am…” Junpei slightly chuckled.

“I guess I forgot we had sex last night,” Minako said, her face drawing a blank.

“Well I have...wanted to do this with you for a while. And I did enjoy it. You didn’t tell me you were such a stud, Mr. Hotshot,” she said as her finger drew small circles on his chest.

“Mina-tan, you’re flattering me too much,” Junpei flirted with a smile on his face, his hand reaching the back of his neck.

“You know, for such a cutie, I didn’t expect you to get so riled up in bed like that,” he complimented back with a sly tone.

A blush grew across her face.

“W-Well, uh...I mean I just have a lot of feelings for you, I guess.”

“It’s ok. I get that. It’s not weird with my girlfriend. Man, I’ve only said that kind of stuff in my dreams,” Junpei pondered.

“Life is kind of like a dream sometimes then,” Minako replied.

“Wait, we have school today don’t we? What time is it? I didn’t hear my alarm wake us up.”

“It’s 9AM.”

“Mitsuru is gonna kill us…” the two simutaneously groaned to each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The couple ran to the gate of the school as they tried desperately not to waste any more time.

Luckily, the third class of the day was only just about to start, as they subtly slid into their seats. Looking near the back of the class, they sadly didn’t escape Mitsuru glaring daggers at them.

Fuuka peacefully opened up her textbook next to Minako’s seat as they both sat down. When she noticed the two, she looked like she’d seen a ghost.

“You alright over there, Fuuka?” Minako asked with a puzzled face.

”You know, the walls in Iwatodai are really, really thin,” she replied. 


End file.
